nerdiversefandomcom-20200214-history
Ruby
Ruby was a mature adult female red dragon NPC in the Emeron campaign. Summary Ruby was a participant of a conspiracy to bring the Dragon Queen to Goric in 1129-1130. Her mate Starr led the effort and she assisted in the efforts to gather the artifacts several gods discussed in the Yotorian Prophecies. She was killed by the Heroes of Prophecy and the defenders of Thorgain City. Background Ruby's true name is unpronounceable to most mortals, and as with most dragons she selected her own name for mortals to call her. Little is known about Ruby's background. It is known that she was hatched some time in 803 and that at some point she met with the dragon Starr and that they formed a partnership and mated several times. It's believed that they may have hatched some hatchlings of their own, but is not confirmed. The Yotorian Prophecies Starr became aware of the a specific Yotorian Prophecy, the Prophecy of the Invader God, at some point in the 1120's. Using what he had learned and a series of magical spells he made contact with the Dragon Queen, the Invader God mentioned. She resided in another dimension, but was more than willing to expand her domain to Goric and challenge the gods for a place among the pantheon. There would be catastrophic damage to the world, of course, but that would heal and be able to be reshaped to Her liking over time. Of course, once she ruled dragons, such as Starr, would be her voice and claw upon Goric. Starr quickly approached Ruby, who readily agreed to aid her. To bring the Dragon Queen to Goric they needed to gather as many magical artifacts that were infused with the divine magic of Goric's gods. Starr had extensive spy networks in the Kingdom of Emeron and begin to turn them towards gathering these items. Ruby spent much of the effort helping to direct and organize those efforts. Gathering the Artifacts The Heroes of Prophecy proved to be a thorn in the side of Starr and Ruby's efforts to gather the artifacts. They were clearly working with Sumnim and Chickwood, and therefore presumably knew everything Starr and Ruby knew of the matter. Ruby suggested that they use the Heroes of Prophecy to gather the artifacts for Starr without knowing it. Via one of Starr's agents, the impostor of Eddie Drezzen, Star had Sir Zadric Trield, hire the Heroes of Prophecy to begin searching for the artifacts and handing them over to Sir Zadric "to keep them out of the wrong hands." Starr was not content to rely solely on Zadric, however, nor was the Dragon Queen. The Goddess had sent one of her disciples from her own world, a wizard named Salvok, to aid the effort. Starr meanwhile ordered his minions to launch quests of their own. This resulted in the death of one of his lesser agents, Darsalgen, as both he and the Heroes of Prophecy sought the Club of Galmar on and clashed. Still, Starr considered the effort a success, as the heroes turned the club over to Sir Zadric, who had it sent to him. Through other machinations Starr and Ruby were able to acquire the Warsword of Farmesk, Akana's Gavel of Judgement ''and the ''Kanar's Hammer of Pestilence. Still, the Heroes were rapidly following, and slaying, Starr's chain of spies. By the 16th of Yeti, 1130, they had slain Darsalgen, Sir Zadric, Sedrina the Souless and her minion Esther, and the impostors of both Eddie Drezzen and Brollo Goldpipe (freeing the real ones in the process) as well as a slew of lesser minions. Worse, they had managed to secure several of the artifacts themselves, keeping them from Starr's hands. Nevertheless, the proper time to summon the Dragon Queen was drawing close and Salvok assured Starr that their odds of success were best under a specific configuration of the stars that was fast approaching. Death Starr made a final push to attempt to capture the a few more of the artifacts that he'd discovered the location of in the Dwarven Mountains. He sent Ruby to Gnomedon to secure the ''Eyeglass of Garl Glittergold. ''Unfortunately, Ruby found that the Heroes of Prophecy were already in Gnomedon working to secure the artifact for themselves. Ruby, paid off a nearby band of ogres to attack Gnomedon to cause a distraction. While the attack took place Ruby made for the artifact, killing the gnome merchant who owned it. However one of the allies of the Heroes of Prophecy, A ranger named Arroun suspected the ogre attack could be a feign and returned to the gnome's shop just in time to catch Ruby. She slew the man, but the revelation of her presence and Arroun's efforts to delay her allowed the rest of the Heroes to arrive and engage her. The Ogre attack was ultimately repulsed, but while it was occurring, Ruby However Arroun . Though he died, he succeeded in delaying the dragon long enough for the Heroes of Prophecy to arrive and engage her.It was a massive fight, and several buildings burned down, but the Heroes of Prophecy were able to prevent her from flying away and between the powerful heroes and the arrival of the city watch, Ruby was slain. Category:Emeron Category:Characters Category:NPCs